Yuri
by BathoryErzsebet
Summary: Recuento alterno de Chelinka.
1. Chapter 1

Un recuento alterno de Chelinka. Con Chelinka con Chelinca como protagonista y sus razones para distanciarse de Yuri.

Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates no me pertenese, solo tome prestado a los personajes.

* * *

Todavía recuerdo esos buenos días, después de haber destruido la ambición de Gales. Todos volvíamos a ser una familia, o eso pensaba.

Me dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme, que nos reuniéramos esa noche en el mismo sitio donde vimos los fuegos fatuos por primera vez.

El lugar era hermoso, la luna estaba llena, a la vista solo había hermosas flores por la llegada de la primavera, y al final del camino te encontrabas tú. Te encontrabas contemplando los fuegos fatuos, quise asustarte llegándote por detrás, pero… "Chelinka…"

La simple mención de mí nombre me estremeció un poco. ¿Es que algo andaba tan mal que era necesario que me lo dijeras a solas? Al darte vuelta comenzaste a acércate. Parecías estar a punto de decir algo, a simple vista se notaba lo difícil que era para ti decirlo. "Chelinka… yo...

¡NO! No lo digas. Si es algo realmente terrible. Por favor, no lo digas en un lugar tan hermoso.

"Te amo"

Eh… creí que seria algo terrible, pero solo me dijo que me ama. Esta bien, yo también lo amo, es mi hermano y nada va a hacer que deje de amarlo.

Solo me costo unos segundos, después de ver ese semblante, para entender a que se refería.

Experimente una extraña mescla de emociones, pero trate de ordenarlas lo mejor que pude. Le dije que debido a la trágica muerte de nuestro padre cuando solo éramos unos niños, y al echo de que halla caído en ese estado, teniendo que forzarlo a cuidarme durante tantos años, pudieron a verlo confundido.

Sus ojos, tuve que darme la vuelta e indicarle que era hora de irnos, sus ojos realmente me partieron el corazón.

Creí que todo había acabado aquella noche, pero solo fue el comienzo. Debí saberlo, tú no eras la clase de persona que se rinde al primer intento. Una de las cosas que tanto me gustan de ti Yuri.

Comenzó a tratarme de manera distinta, realmente no era tan diferente de antes, solo el modo de verme y tu modo hablar con migo, como sí no fuera tu hermana, sino una simple chica…

Una chica… no puedes tratarme así. Eso esta… ¿mal?

Cuando hable al respectó con Al, me dijo que Yuri tubo que cuidar de mí el solo durante todos esos años, que cuando llego a la pubertad yo era lo más cercano a una compañía femenina. Al sabia que algo como esto podía pasar. Me recomendó distanciarme un poco de Yuri, que era hora de que Yuri conociera más chicas.

Conocer más chicas. Esas palabras me produjeron una extraña sensación.

Decidí hacerle caso a Al. Pero siempre que quise distanciarme de ti, hay estabas, con tu sonrisa, tu amabilidad, tu gran necesidad por protegerme. Realmente era difícil escapar de ti. Principalmente porque jamás quise escapar de ti. No tuve más remedio que idear mi propio plan.

Comencé a distanciarme mucho más de ti. Te ignoraba, te gritaba y comenzaba peleas cada ves que me tratabas como algo que no fuera tu hermana. Realmente fue duro mara mí, no soportaba ver como te rompía el corazón. Pero pensé que tarde o temprano conocerías a alguien, te enamorarías y de ese modo podríamos hacer las pases tú y yo. Realmente odie mi forma de tratarte. Solo quería abrazarte y terminar con la farsa, pero eso no solucionaría nada.

Pasaron tres meses, y ya casi no soportaba mí forma de tratarte, realmente me pase de la raya en mas de una ocasión. Como cuando te pregunte que pensaría nuestro padre, o como reaccionaria la sociedad. Cuando Al y Meeth decidieron intervenir les conté mi plan. Al me dijo que posiblemente ya era suficiente, que existía más de una forma para solucionar un problema y Meeth me confeso que en realidad pensaba que Yuri y yo seriamos una gran pareja…

Los pase de largo, no es que no tomara en cuenta lo que me dijeron, especialmente lo que dijo Meeth. Pero sentía que estaba cerca de lograr algo.

Me encontraba nuevamente en el sitio donde Yuri me confeso su amor, por desgracia ya no había flores, al haber terminado la primavera. Cuando me percate de que Yuri se acercaba a mí. Cuando lo vi, yo… voltee mi rostro con una mueca de asco. No se porque lo hice, no odiaba a Yuri, ni me producía asco. Es más, todavía lo quería. La culpa me invadió de inmediato, sentí que había cruzado una línea sin retorno, quise darme la vuelta para verte y disculparme, pero tarde tanto que cuando lo logre, ya no estabas.

Esa noche decidí disculparme.

No tenia agallas para hablarte primero, después de lo sucedido no solo esa tarde, si no los últimos meses. Espere a que tú rompieras el silencio, pero permaneciste callado. Comiste, limpiaste, entrenaste un poco afuera y te fuiste a dormir.

Dios, ¿así té sentías cada vez que te ignoraba? Es horrible, casi no dormí anoche.

Al día siguiente parecías ser tú quien me ignoraba. En definitiva llegue demasiado lejos, era hora de la disculpa. Pero no podía disculparme así como así. Tome a Meeth y a Al, y nos dirigimos a Te Ra, quería que me ayudaran a escoger algunos ingredientes para la "Cena de Disculpas".

Esta noche lo arreglaremos todo, no me importa si muchos creen que tus sentimientos hacia mí son enfermizos, eres mi hermano y te quiero, no te temo ni me das asco, confió en ti y estaré hay apoyándote del mismo modo que tu me apoyaste a mi. Aun si no correspondo a tus sentimientos, quiero estar contigo para darte apoyo, para compartir nuevamente los momentos buenos como los malos. Quiero que sepas que en ningún momento, quise lastimarte y que solo quiero que seas feliz.

Jamás llegaría a decírtelo.

Cuando llegue a casa, lo primero que me llamo la atención fue que faltaban algunas de tus cosas, y entonces me percate de la nota sobre mi cama. Parte de mi supo que esa carta era algo horrible. Pero… la abrí:

_"Adiós, y lo lamento"_

Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos al instante. Se fue, te fuiste.

Inmediatamente solté la carta y salí corriendo, pensando que podría alcanzarte, lo que no pensé es el camino que pudiste tomar.

Llore, no podía creer que te habías ido. Seguí corriendo, no sabia donde estaba y las lagrimas me nublaban los ojos. Al y Meeth debieron leer la carta, porque cuando regrese, cuando por fin había anochecido y las bestias salen de casa, ya no estaban.

Sola… me encontraba completamente sola. Donde esta él Yuri que solía cuidar de mí, quien me protegía y estaba hay para mí siempre que lo necesitaba.

Solo quiero que regrese.

Yuri, si lo que quieres es mí amor, entonces es tuyo. Solo regresa, no me dejes, no ahora. Te necesito Yuri, tu presencia, tu sonrisa, la seguridad que tanto me ases sentir cuando estas cercan. Pero mas que nada, por tú amor. Un amor que me he dado cuenta de que yo también comparto…


	2. Chapter 2

Ya han pasado cuatro años, y todavía no tengo noticia de ti Yuri. Estos cuatro años han sido realmente difíciles, considerando que casi no tengo fuerzas suficientes para cortar leña o arar la tierra. Supongo que tendría que haber entrenado contigo debes en cuando.

Tengo el apoyo de Al, Meeth y Gnash, para ayudarme y ya comienzo a dominar un poco la espada. Aunque me hubiera gustado que fueras tú quién me enseñara… pero como huiste como un cobarde hace cuatro años tuve que hacerlo sola. Tal y como tú lo hiciste.

No es que este enfadada contigo, de echo me siento realmente culpable. Quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes sí en ves de tratar de alejarte hubiera tratado de escuchar, de darte apoyo y comprensión. Realmente, desearía que eso se me hubiera ocurrido antes, pero es difícil darle la cara a un hermano que dice que te ama.

Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, quizás incluso hubiéramos llegado a algo más que una relación fraternal. Pero, de ser así, no sabría si te entrego mi amor porque realmente te amo, o porque no quiero que te vayas. Quizás nunca lo sepa…

Hoy iré a Te Ra, debo hacer las compras de la semana. Iré sola, no quiero distraer a Al de sus investigaciones, a Meeth de sus extrañas recetas, ni mucho menos despertar a Gnash de su siesta. No tengo porque preocuparme de los bandidos, desde que el Rey recupero la cordura, la seguridad ha aumentado mucho en los caminos.

Te Ra… casi no lo note, pero a cambiado en estos cuatro años. No puedo distraerme, debo darme prisa sí quiero regresar a casa antes de que anochezca. Sin embargo, no pude evitar detenerme en un pequeño puesto, me encanta su joyería, es realmente simple, pero hermosa.

Me quedo hipnotizada por un relicario en forma de corazón. Podría poner tú fotografía, para recordarte, pero no se si eso me animaría o solo me deprimiría.

Por un segundo ciento un puntazo en mi pecho y sin ninguna razón en particular tengo la necesidad de darme la vuelta. Estoy a punto sr hacerlo pero…

" ¡Chelinka!"

La mención de mi nombre hace que volteé hacia el lado contrario, Rel…

Rel es un muchacho que conocí en Te Ra un año después de que té fuiste. Fue realmente un gran apoyo, la primera ves que nos vimos fue cuando un idiota me estaba presionando para que saliese con él, cuando lo rechace se enfado tanto que casi me golpea. Pero Rel apareció y detuvo el golpe. Basto con una mirada para que el infeliz se largara.

Desde entonces Rel y yo entablamos una gran amistad, él es fuerte, divertido y muy amable. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención de él fue el enorme parecido contigo, no solo en su forma de ser, sino también en su aspecto. Aparte de la altura (quizás unos centímetros más alto) y el color de pelo y ojos, es realmente parecido a ti. Pero no eres tú.

Creo que me gusta. Realmente no entiendo mucho de estas cosas. Pero por ahora deseo que continuemos siendo amigos. Todavía no me recupero del todo de tu partida.

Yuri, realmente deseo que regreses, no importa si todavía me amas o incluso si ahora me odias. Solo quiero que volvamos a ser una familia, como en lo viejos tiempos.

Creo que hoy invitare a Rel a cenar. Nuestro hogar es mucho más animado cuando él esta hay, a Meeth le agrada mucho, y Al está feliz de que este conociendo más personas.

No se donde puedes encontrarte ahora Yuri. Pero quisiera que supieras que rezo todas las noches para que estés a salvo y fuera de peligro. Pero principalmente lo hago para que regreses.

Te estaré esperando, con abrazos y besos solo para ti. No tienes por que responder ninguna pregunta que te incomode, me bastara conque hayas vuelto.

Tendré Fe en que volverás, y yo voy a esperarte, te esperare por siempre de ser necesario. Se que algún día volverás…


End file.
